Miki's Magical Adventure!
by katmar1994
Summary: While in the school's library Miki was reading her favorite story when she's pulled into it! The only way to return home is to help Belle and Beast fall in love, can she help? I don't own Beauty and the Beast or Angel's Friends.
1. First Meetings!

_Angel's Friends_

 _Angel's Friends_

 _Angie Town!_

 _The paradise you've always dreamed of_

 _Has a special friend._

 _For whom the moment to grow up is there,_

 _And so she has to leave_

 _For the challenge is hard but that worries your heart_

 _Get rid of all your fears!_

 _The rewards on the way if you keep having faith!_

 _You're gonna learn to fight with an Angel_

 _And that has Speed Fly._

 _She's gonna read your mind,_

 _Protect you from the Devils spite._

 _Even if you feel safe,_

 _Don't you know that, there's a danger hiding?_

 _You can just make it through_

 _With Raf_

 _And the Angel's Friends!_

 **Miki pov:** I'm so happy to have a break from dealing with evil forces and now I can finally finish my book. "Beauty and the Beast is the best." I whispered with a smile.

Just as I was on the last page I started feeling dizzy. _"What's going on?"_ I thought in worry, I felt myself fall out the chair and blacked out on the library's hard floor.

As I came too I heard voices. "Will she be alright?" A young boy asked, I felt something on my forehead. "I'm sure she'll be fine with some rest." A young woman replied.

I opened my eyes. "She's waking up!" A man with a french accent said, once everything came into focus I saw a candelabra, clock, tea pot and cup and a girl looking at me.

I panicked and flew away from them. "Wait! It's okay, we won't hurt you." The girl told me, I was surprised that she could see me when she shouldn't see me.

"H-how can you see me?" I asked her, she looked confused. "What do you mean?" The girl asked me. "I mean how can you see me in my angelic form?" I asked her.

The girl and her friends realized that I'm an angel. "It's gotta be magic!" The tea cup told me, my eyes widen at what he said and that it might be true.

"May we ask who you are?" The clock asked me, I came down. "My name is Miki." I responded, the girl smiled. "My name is Belle and these are my friends." Belle replied.

 _"Belle, Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Chip? Why do those names sound familiar?"_ I thought, that's when it hit me. _"I'm in Beauty and the Beast's world!"_ I thought in shock.

"Now that Miki is awake we must take her to the master." Cogsworth told Belle. "You're right but if he sees Miki in her angelic form, he might hurt her." Belle replied in worry.

"Lula, activate metamorphosis! To preserve and protect with love and honesty, with judgement and serenity, I leave the spiritual and become terrestrial!" I called out.

I looked at my outfit to see that it was a dress similar to Belle's only mine is sea foam blue. "I should be fine now." I told the others. "We'd better go then." Lumiere said.

 **Third Person pov:** On the way to the West Wing to meet the Beast, Chip and Miki were playing 20 questions. "So, where do you come from?" Chip asked Miki, she smiled at him.

"My home is in Angie Town." Miki answered sweetly. "Are there lot's of angels?" Chip asked her, Miki laughed softly. "Tons of angels." Miki answered, they stopped.

They went in and Miki saw the Beast. "Master, the girl is awake." Cogsworth told him, Beast looked at Miki but she remained clam in front of everyone.

"Who are you and what are doing here?" Beast asked Miki. "My name is Miki and I'm not sure how I got here." Miki answered honestly, since it was true.

Beast believed her but was still upset. "I see for now you will remain here in the castle." Beast said harshly. "Master is that a good idea?" Lumiere asked him.

The Beast growled. "She will stay and that's an order!" Beast shouted, everyone but Belle and Miki shrank back. "Very well." Miki told him softly and sadly.

The group left the west wing and Belle apologized for Beats's behavior. "It's okay. I understand that he's being cautious." Miki said with a smile, the others relaxed.

While the four servants went back to do their chores Belle and Miki talked about their hobbies. "You like to read?" Belle asked excitedly. "Yep and I love to sing." Miki answered.

After showing Miki the library, Belle took her to the music room. "Will you please sing?" Belle asked her, Miki agreed to sing. [Play Don't wake me up from Mew Mew Power]

[ **Miki** ]

 _I know that, your out there_

 _I can hear you calling_

 _I've dreamed a million dreams_

 _Since we first met_

 _When you came along_

 _And taught me how to be strong_

 _Now nothing's ever_

 _Gonna be right if I'm wrong_

 _Don't wake me up!_

 _And tell me none of it's true_

 _Don't wake me up!_

 _To live in a world without you_

 _Don't wake me up!_

 _Don't wake me up!_

 _Unless it's to tell me this dream is real_

 _It seems like, so long ago,_

 _I used to be so unsure_

 _I didn't know if our love would survive_

 _But you set me just be believing in me,_

 _Now I don't want to know if it's not to be!_

 _Don't wake me up!_

 _And tell me none of it's true_

 _Don't wake me up!_

 _To live in a world without you_

 _Don't wake me up!_

 _Don't wake me up!_

 _Unless it's to tell me this dream is real_

 _(This dream is real)_

 _Just tell me this love is real!_

By the end of the song Miki opened her eyes to see that a crowd had gathered. "Um..ta-da?" Miki said nervously, the crowd started to clap for her and Miki sighed in relief.

 **Belle pov:** Everyone was amazed by Miki's song since it had so much passion in it. "Miki! You were amazing!" I told her, she smiled at me and I did as well.

"Thanks Belle, I was nervous." Miki replied to me. "How come?" I asked her, Miki sighed. "I thought no one liked my singing." Miki responded to me.

How could no one like her singing? "Everyone loved it even Beast did." I said with a smile, she stopped. "He heard me?" Miki asked me, I nodded in confusion.

"I guess I hadn't seen him." Miki said softly, I wondered if she was upset that Beast had heard her sing. _"That can't be it."_ I thought to myself.

Later that day I showed Miki to her room which was close to mine then left to get ready for supper. "Maybe Miki will join us." I said to myself, I went back to Miki's room to get her.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to join?" Miki asked me, I smiled softly. "It'll be fine and I doubt Beast would want you to starve." I replied to her, she was unsure.

We went to the dinning room and saw Beast. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Miki whispered to me, I shook my head at her then turned to Beast.

He looked at me then Miki and before he could say anything I jumped in. "I told Miki that she could join us." I explained, Beast looked a little upset and this didn't go unnoticed.

"Maybe I'll eat later or something." Miki told us, she left the room and I looked at Beast. "She's afraid of me isn't she?" Beast asked me. "I don't think that's it." I responded to him.

"Miki isn't sure that you'd want her to eat with us." I explained, Beast looked guilty. "I'll talk with her if you'd like." I said with a smile. "Please do." Beast replied, we then sat down.

After supper I took some food to Miki so she could eat. "Thanks and sorry for causing trouble." Miki said sadly. "You didn't cause trouble." I told her, she didn't believe me but ate.

When she was done I promised to talk with her tomorrow then left her room so she could sleep and I went to mine. "I've got to help Miki." I thought as I fell fast asleep.

 **First chapter is done! I don't own the opening theme for Angel's Friends or the other song in this chapter. Please review and no flames!**


	2. Beast's Dream!

**Beast pov:** As I slept through the night I dreamed of that awful night and remembered what the Enchantress told me.

 _Flashback: My servants and I were in the ball room. "Please! Remove the curse!" I pleaded to the enchantress, she looked at me before sighing._

 _"The only way for the curse to be removed is if you can learn to love and gain the love of someone else before your 21 birthday." The enchantress told me._

 _I looked down sadly since I knew no one would love a beast. "I'll be sending someone to help you." The enchantress spoke calmly, I looked at her in surprise._

 _"Who?" I asked her, she smiled and showed me an image of a girl with wings and a halo. "A young angel named Miki." The enchantress answered me._

 _"When will she come?" I asked again, I looked at Miki. "She'll come when she's helped stopped a war between Angels and Devils from happening." The enchantress replied._

 _The image vanished and the enchantress left the castle leaving me to think. "Maybe Miki is the one who'll fall in love with me." I thought, that will be plan b._

But now Belle is here and I know we're close to falling in love. "But then...why is Miki here now?" I whispered, I got out of bed and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Just as I reached the dinning room I heard Belle and Miki. "Belle, I really don't think this is a good idea." Miki said in worry. "It'll be fine." Belle replied sweetly.

"But what if he get's upset again?" Miki asked her, Belle giggled. "He won't I promise." Belle responded. "Fine, I already know I'm gonna lose." Miki said with a sigh.

I went into the dinning room then sat down and the three of us started eating but I paused. "Miki, would you sing for us later?" I asked her, she looked surprised.

"Um..sure. I'll meet you guys in the music room." Miki answered, I smiled the continued to eat just as Belle and Miki looked at each other the shrugged in response.

 **Third Person pov:** After breakfast was done, Beast, Belle and the servants gathered in the music room to listen to the song Miki would sing for them today.

"I wonder what she's gonna sing." Chip said with a smile. "I'm sure the song will be pretty." Babette replied happily, they all tried to guess the song that would sung.

Just then Miki came into the room and sat down by the harp. "Ready?" Miki asked them, they nodded 'yes' and she played. [Play Lyra's Song english dub from Fairy Tail]

[ **Miki** ]

 _Words are born_

 _Into air_

 _And quickly fade out_

 _In the wind_

 _But they find their_

 _Way inside you_

 _Where they live on_

 _Forevermore_

 _When the skies are dark_

 _And full of rain_

 _Look inside your heart_

 _A light so warm_

 _And all aglow_

 _Shining just like the sun_

 _You can see just_

 _How much you've grown_

 _How strong you are_

 _Love will open up to you_

 _And it starts from_

 _The day that you_

 _First heard those words_

 _(Music)_

 _Ooooo...Ooooo...Ooooo...Ooooo!_

When Miki stopped singing and playing, she along with everyone else were crying because the song was sad but beautiful. "That was lovely." Mrs. Potts said with a smile. "Thank you." Miki replied.

After that everyone went to do their chores while Belle went to read in the castle Library and Beast went back to his room so he could think about why Miki was now in his castle when Belle is here.

 _"Guess I'll just stay in the music room."_ Miki thought sadly, she wished she was back at the Golden School hanging out with her best friends. "You can't leave yet." A soft voice said to Miki.

Miki had been so startled that she fell out of the chair. "Who's there?" Miki called out, a bright light filled the room then vanished and a beautiful women was standing in front of Miki.

"I did." The enchantress answered, Miki knew who this person was right away. "The enchantress! Why are you here?" Miki asked her softly. "I'm here to talk to you." The enchantress replied.

"How come?" Miki asked her, the enchantress told Miki that she brought her to this world to help Belle and Beast fall in love for it's the only Miki can return home to her friends and family.

"So, let me see if I've got this right. If I don't help Belle and Beast fall in love I'll be stuck here forever?" Miki asked in fear. "That's correct." The enchantress said before she left the room.

"How am I suppose to help them?" Miki whispered in wonder, she then started to play the harp again since music helps her think better. _"I'll help Mrs. Potts and the others!"_ Miki thought happily.

 **Lumiere pov:** As I hopped past the music room I saw the enchantress and heard everything she told Miki. _"That's why she's here! To help us!"_ I thought excitedly, I went to tell everyone.

"If Miki's here to help then how come she show up sooner?" Chip asked me, I told him that the enchantress must've waited for Belle to come. "We must start planing." Babette told us.

We all agreed and went to get things ready for Belle and the master's first dinner date. "Miki!" I called to her, she turned to me. "What is it Lumiere?" Miki asked me, I told her the plan.

"Count me in." Miki responded, all of us worked together to get the dinning room and ball room nice and clean for tomorrow. "I hope this works." I muttered, soon we were done with the rooms.

I went to check on the master and saw that he was napping so I went to check on the rose. _"Not many petals left."_ I thought in worry, I hopped back to the kitchen to help make supper.

All of us served Belle and the master supper while Miki played the violin even though Belle told her to eat but Miki refused to eat right now. "She's stubborn." Cogsworth said with a smile.

"Miki's trying to help." I replied to him, we set aside some food for Miki to eat later but we focused on the master asking Belle if she'll teach him to read and she agreed to his request.

Later that night I went to meet with Babette and we talked about the plan along what we'll do when we're human again. "It will be nice to be human again." Babette told me, we smiled.

"It sure will be Ma Cherie." I said in agreement, we continued to talk until we saw someone in the castle. "Who's that?" Babette asked me. "I don't know." I replied, we followed the man.

"That's Miki's room." Babette whispered to me, we hid behind the door. "Soon my sweet Miki, you will be mine." The man said in a soft voice, he then left Miki's room and vanished before us.

"We must tell the others in the morning about this." I told Babette, we also agreed to warn Miki about this mystery man. "I wonder if Miki knows this man." Babette said in wonder.

That's a very good question one that we'll find the answer to in the morning but for now Babette and I went to our places to sleep until tomorrow and hopefully we'll know the truth.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the song in this chapter and just who is this mystery man? Find out in the next chapter! Please review and no flames!**


	3. Loewen's Opinion!

**Babette pov:** In the morning Lumiere and I called a meeting so we could tell everyone about the man we saw.

"What's this about?" Master asked us, I took a breath. "Last night, Lumiere and I saw a man in the castle." I answered, everyone was shocked by the news.

"What did the man want?" Belle asked me, Lumiere answered. "We think he wants Miki." Lumiere answered. "Can you describe him?" Miki asked us.

I told her that the man was wearing a blue suit, had blue hair and light blue eyes. "That sounds like Loewen!" Miki exclaimed. "Who?" Chip asked her.

"Loewen was my best friend but one day he disappeared after I refused to give him my powers." Miki explained. "Why did he want them?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure but let's not worry about him for now." Miki told us, all of us disbanded and went on to doing our chores and get ready for tonight's ball.

"We must help Miki find Loewen." Cogsworth told us, he's right. "But Miki told us not to worry about him." Mrs. Potts reminded us, that's true.

As we passed the ballroom we heard voices. "I can't believe you found me." Miki said angrily. "You knew I would sooner or later." Loewen told her.

"You need to leave!" Miki shouted, Loewen chuckled. "I don't think so." Loewen replied, organ music played. [Play My Opinion from Dance with Devils]

[ **Loewen** ]

 _Hito shirezu nemure_

 _Ah toki ga kuru made_

 _Sora wo somete iku yo_

 _Ake no nozomi ga moeru_

 _Chikau suki toutta_

 _Omoi no kakera tachi ga_

 _Dare mo ga seou juujika_

 _Umare kawarezu_

 _Nomikomu itami wa semete kami no_

 _Sakui ni yoru mono na no ka_

 _Oshiete_

 _Kuremasen ka?_

 _Mou nakusu koto bakari janai_

 _Tsubasa wo habata kasete_

 _Hate sura shiranai sekai e to_

 _Kimi wo tsurete yuku yo_

 _Donna toki mo_

 _Sono te hanasazu_

 _In to the fate nazo wo_

 _Tokasu hi wo abite_

 _Hoho ni nagarete ita_

 _Atsui namida no saki ni_

 _Usuku kie kaketeru_

 _Inori no moratoriamu_

 _Iro ase kareta teigi ni_

 _Nani wo nozomu no_

 _Yume mita daishou_

 _Asu ni furuete ireba sono wake o shiru_

 _Yami ni saku hana wa_

 _Towa ni utsukushiku_

 _Douka shinijte_

 _Kuremasen ka?_

 _Mou nakusu koto bakari janai_

 _Tsubasa wo habata kasete_

 _Hate sura shiranai sekai e to_

 _Kimi wo tsurete yuku yo_

 _Donna toki mo_

 _Sono te hanasazu_

 _In to the fate nazo wo_

 _Tokasu hi wo abite_

 _Uta ni uzuma iteru_

 _Chichi no omowaku naraba_

 _Kimi ga erabu toki ni_

 _Subete akasareru no sa!_

By the end of Loewen's song Miki was hypnotized by his voice. "When you're done here you will give me your powers." Loewen ordered Miki. "Yes, Loewen." Miki replied.

 **Third Person pov:** After Loewen left the ballroom Miki snapped out of her trance. "What just happened?" Miki asked herself. "Loewen hypnotized you!" Cogsworth shouted out.

Miki jumped at his voice. "He did?" Miki asked him, Mrs. Potts explained what had happened and told Miki what she had agreed too. "I can't believe I agreed to that!" Miki shouted.

"What are you going to do?" Babette asked in worry, Miki paused. "I'll think of something for now let's get the ballroom ready." Miki responded, they started to clean.

Everyone was worried for Miki since Loewen was after her for her powers but what they didn't know was that Miki had a plan. _"I'll stop Loewen once and for all!"_ Miki thought.

When it was time for lunch everyone took a break from cleaning so Beast, Belle and Miki could eat although while Beast and Belle talked Miki kept spacing out as she ate her lunch.

Once Miki was done eating she ran to the music room and started to sing a song as she danced ballet since it would cheer her up. [Play Dance another Day from Mew Mew Power]

[ **Miki** ]

 _I remember when, a_

 _Smile was just enough..._

 _Things were simple then,_

 _And you were not so_

 _Tough._

 _I miss the times when_

 _You would say..._

 _C'mon and dance_

 _Another day!_

 _If you could trust,_

 _Yourself to see!_

 _And if you could give,_

 _Yourself some room to_

 _Run free!_

 _For a moment,_

 _Remember when:_

 _(Piano solo)_

 _I know that you would_

 _Come back again..._

When Miki stopped singing and doing ballet, she fell to the floor crying. "This..is..all..my..fault! If...only...I'd...just...talked...to...him!" Miki said as she sobbed.

 **Mrs. Potts pov:** I was hopping by the music room when I heard Miki singing then heard her crying and blaming herself for what's happened to her friend Loewen.

"Poor Miki." I whispered sadly, soon the crying stopped so I looked into the room and saw that Miki had cried herself right to sleep so I went to get Belle.

"Loewen shouldn't have hurt her." Belle said as picked Miki up. "I know and now Miki's blaming herself for what happened to him." I replied sadly.

"Miki had nothing to do with it since he choose to leave." Belle responded, both of us were upset that Miki's been blaming herself for what happened.

We took Miki back to her room and put into the bed so she could rest for a while. "She looks so peaceful." I whispered. "I wish we could help Miki." Belle whispered back.

We got an idea once we left Miki's room we went to tell everyone the master included about our plan to cheer Miki up once she wakes up from resting.

 _"I just hope our plan works."_ I thought as I remembered Miki's tear stained face, our plan will work no matter what happens we must help Miki.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own either songs in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	4. Tale as old as Time!

**Miki pov:** Tonight is the ball and right now I'm helping Belle get ready for it along with Madame Armoire's help.

"You look just like a princess Belle." I told her, it's ironic that I said that since Belle will be one. "That's very sweet Miki." Belle replied with a smile.

Soon Belle was in her beautiful yellow ball gown and I for some reason was told to a sea foam green ball gown. _"Can't understand why."_ I thought in confusion.

The two of us walked to the main stairs where Beast was waiting and I made my way over to the others. "Ready?" I asked Mrs. Potts, she nodded at me.

I smiled as I saw Belle and Beast walk into the ballroom and Mrs. Potts started to sing. [Play Tale as old as Time from Beauty and the Beast]

[ **Mrs. Potts** ]

 _Tale as old time_

 _True as it can be_

 _Barley even friends_

 _The somebody bends, unexpectedly_

 _Just a little change_

 _Small to say the least_

 _Both a little scared_

 _Neither one prepared_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

 _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before_

 _Ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

 _Bittersweet and strange_

 _Finding you can change_

 _Learning you were wrong_

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Rising in the East_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the Beast!_

When Mrs. Potts stopped singing we all left Belle and Beast on the balcony so they can talk. _"I hope Belle will be safe when she goes to her father."_ I thought in worry for my friend.

 **Third Person pov:** While Miki was in the music room she watched as Belle ran by to the front door. "There she goes." Loewen said with a smirk, Miki sighed at him then turned.

"We need to talk." Miki told Loewen, he frowned. "What about?" Loewen asked her, Miki sighed. "I want to know why you want my powers." Miki responded, Loewen sighed at her.

"I left because you wouldn't help me gain my angelic powers back!" Loewen shouted, Miki suddenly remembered that Loewen had broken the veto and became a fallen angel.

"Loewen..you can't get your powers back by using mine." Miki told him. "It's my destiny to be a guarding angel!" Loewen seethed, Miki sighed the started to play the piano.

"You need to calm down." Miki said gently, as she played, Miki started to sing the one lullaby she knew that would calm Loewen calm since it worked every time she sang it.

[Play Inuyasha's Lullaby by Lizz Robinett]

[ **Miki** ]

 _Cast away your worries my dear_

 _For tomorrow comes a new day_

 _Hold to me you've nothing to fear_

 _For your dreams are not far away..._

 _As you lay your head and you rest_

 _May your dreams take over my love_

 _Listen close my son of the west_

 _For your destiny lies above..._

 _Though the world is cruel there's a light that still shines_

 _In the darkest days of our lives_

 _When all hope seems lost and you can't find your way_

 _Think of me as you look to the sky..._

 _Child mine your future is bright_

 _For your father's blood's in your veins_

 _In dark times I pray you will fight_

 _For the world will soon know your name!_

Loewen instantly calmed down since Miki sang the lullaby that helped him sleep when they were little kids. "You remembered." Loewen said softly. "I never forgot." Miki whispered.

 **Loewen pov:** As I looked at my best friend I suddenly remembered why I fell in love with her and wanted to redeem myself. "How can I redeem myself?" I asked her softly.

"You can start by helping me save the prince and change Gaston's mind." Miki answered me, I looked at her wide eyed and we laughed. "I'll do my best!" I declared, Miki giggled.

We left the music room and went to Miki's friends. "Why is Loewen with you?" Mrs. Potts asked Miki. "He's gonna help us since we're about to have company." Miki answered her.

"What company?" Babette asked us, I glanced at Miki and she nodded. "The villagers have locked up Belle and her father then they'll come here." I answered Babette.

"Why would they come here?" Cogsoworth asked me. "So that way Gaston can kill your master then force Belle to marry him." I replied, everyone was shocked with worry by this.

"How can we stop them?" Lumiere asked us. "I know what we need to do." Miki told them, we started to explain the plan when we heard shouting and saw torches coming.

"We need to get ready!" I shouted, everyone got into their potions while Miki and I changed back into our angelic forms only mine was darker then Miki's since I'm a fallen angel.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own either songs in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	5. Saving Adam!

**Cogsworth pov:** The plan was set in motion and all we had to do was wait for the people to come in and we begin.

"This place is spooky." LeFou whispered, he was promptly bonked on the head. "Be quiet." Gaston hissed out, the candles lit up and we attacked the men.

"Take what you want but the Beast is mine!" Gaston shouted, he left the room. "I hope the plan works." I said to Lumiere. "It will!" Lumiere replied to me.

Just then Miki and Loewen appeared and everyone stopped to whisper. "For your actions you must be punished." Loewen told the people, they became scared.

Music started to play which in turn caused the room to be silent then Miki and Loewen started to sing. [Play Miraculous Ladybug's opening theme]

[ **Miki** ]

 _I live a life that's full of fun_

 _It keeps me sharp and on the run_

 _When evil comes, I find a way_

 _To use my force and save the day_

 _(Ah Ah Oh)_

 _Life's got me spinning 'round_

 _(Ah Ah Oh)_

 _My feet are off the ground_

 _(Ah Ah Oh)_

 _And when the sun goes down,_

 _You better hang around..._

 _It's Ladybug, jumping above_

 _Her power is on when things go wrong_

 _It's Ladybug, the lucky charm_

 _Her magic is on, always so strong_

[ **Loewen** ]

 _They look at me and think I'm cool_

 _I'm Chat Noir and at night I rule_

 _My ring is charged, with energy_

 _My claws are out just watch and see_

 _(Ah Ah Oh)_

 _Oh no, you'll never know_

 _(Ah Ah Oh)_

 _My force will only grow_

 _(Ah Ah Oh)_

 _And when the moon is out,_

 _You better hang around..._

 _It's Ladybug, jumping above_

 _Her power is on when things go wrong_

 _It's Ladybug, the lucky charm_

 _Her magic is on, always so strong_

[ **Miki** ]

 _Another day,I'm back at school_

 _I think about him, he's so cool_

 _He looks at me, I look away_

 _But does he see me anyway?_

 _(Ah Ah Oh)_

 _He's got me spinning 'round_

 _(Ah Ah Oh)_

 _My feet are off the ground_

 _(Ah Ah Oh)_

 _And when the sun goes down,_

 _That's when I become..._

 _Miraculous, simply the best,_

 _Up to the test when things go wrong._

 _Miraculous, the luckiest,_

 _The power of love always so strong._

[ **Loewen** ]

 _I am a cat, just chilling out_

 _But in the night she's all I think about_

 _I feel so strong when she's around_

 _She picks me up when I am down_

 _(Ah Ah Oh)_

 _Oh no, you'll never know_

 _(Ah Ah Oh)_

 _My love will only grow_

 _(Ah Ah Oh)_

 _And when I see her smile_

 _That's when she becomes..._

[ **Both** ]

 _Miraculous, simply the best,_

 _Up to the test when things go wrong._

 _Miraculous, the luckiest,_

 _The power of love always so strong!_

When the song was over, all the town's people were tied up and we're still worried they'd be punished. "I hope you'll repent on your actions." Miki told them sternly, they nodded.

 **Third Person pov:** After Miki and Loewen left the main room they flew up towards the west wing and saw Gaston about to hit Beast. "Stop Gaston!" Loewen ordered Miki.

She flew to him. "You must stop at once!" Miki shouted out, Gaston paused when he saw the angel. "Why? The Beast must be killed." Gaston replied to her.

"He's not a beast but you are!" Miki retorted to him. "Why are defending the monster? You know he'll hurt people." Gaston asked Miki, she sighed at him.

"He won't hurt anyone and if you hurt him the gates of heaven will never open for you." Miki said firmly, Gaston paused and thought about this.

"I want to leave this castle and leave Belle alone for she doesn't love you." Miki ordered Gaston, he was about to reply when the foot bridge gave way.

Luckily Loewen and Miki caught him in time. "You saved me, why?" Gaston asked them. "Everyone should get a second chance even you." Loewen answered Gaston.

Just then the trio heard Belle's voice. "I love you." Belle told Beast, the spell was broken and the beast turned back into Prince Adam which shocked Gaston.

"My old friend Adam was the beast?!" Gaston asked in shock, Adam and Belle laughed at Gaston's expression. "Forgive me for almost killing you." Gaston pleaded.

"I shall forgive you but please let me be with Belle." Adam responded, Gaston agreed and the whole castle turned back to normal along with everyone in the castle.

"Go on and say it." Loewen told Miki with a smile, Miki giggled and smiled back at him. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Miki shouted out with a huge smiled.

Everyone laughed at her actions and after a few days a ball was held in honor of Prince Adam and Princess Belle on their marriage and they were happy.

 **Miki pov:** While Loewen and I danced with everyone else we talked. "Do you think the upper spheres will allow me to become a guarding angel again?" Loewen asked me.

"I'm sure they will." I replied to him, just then we started glowing and everyone took notice. "Miki? What's happening?" Belle asked me, I smiled sadly at her and our friends.

"It's time for Loewen and I to go home." I answered her, all of my friends were sadden by the news. "Don't be so upset! We'll see each other again someday!" I told them happily.

"You're right, we will see you again someday." Adam replied to me, we all hugged then let go since Loewen and I vanished from the ball room and ended up the library.

"Been awhile since I've been here." Loewen told me, just then Raf came in. "Miki! We've been looking for you and...why is he here?" Raf asked me, I glanced at Loewen then at Raf.

"Let's get everyone together and I'll explain." I replied to her, all of gathered in the meeting room. "Loewen, why have you returned?" Professor Arkhan asked Loewen.

"I wanted to apologize for breaking the veto and I've come to face my punishment." Loewen answered. "I want him to be forgiven!" I shouted, everyone was startled by me.

"What do you mean Miki?" Professor Temptel asked me. "Loewen has learned his lesson and I think he should be allowed to be an angel again." I explained to her.

"We shall discuss this with the upper spheres." Professor Arkhan told me, Loewen, Arkhan and I went back to Angie Town to speak with the upper spheres about my boyfriend.

 _"Please! Let them allow Loewen to become an angel again!"_ I prayed with all my heart, Loewen and I had to wait outside before going in. _"I hope this works out."_ I thought in worry.

 **New chapter is done! Will Loewen become an angel once more? Find out in the last chapter, I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	6. You're an angel Again!

**Loewen pov:** After a few minutes of waiting Professor Arkhan came back out to get the two of us.

"Loewen, it's been a long time." A female angel greeted, I steeled my nerves. "Far too long."I replied. "Why have you come back?" A male angel asked.

I was about to answer when Miki stepped in. "Please! I beg you to let Loewen become a guardian angel again!" Miki pleaded to the upper spheres.

"Why do you wish this to be?" A second female angel asked. "He's learned his lesson." Miki answered, she showed them what I did a few days ago.

We heard whispering from the upper spheres and that made us nervous just then I started to sing a beautiful song that Miki's heard only once.

[Play Song of the Earth from Sasami Magical Girl's Club]

[ **Loewen** ]

 _Our mother calls out to us,_

 _Singing a song of the earth._

 _Her melodies will teach us,_

 _Truth beyond this life_

 _Many will not hear her call,_

 _Choosing to close their hearts_

 _Though truths be told through music,_

 _Silence loathes them all_

 _And though my journey is long,_

 _And our sacrifices never seem to cease_

 _I cannot stop singing_

 _The earth has blessed me with song_

 _So I choose to sing through my suffering_

 _Only death can silence me the music must be sung_

I had to ask her. "Loewen, why do you sing this song?" Miki asked me, I smiled at her. "It's my way of saying thank you." I answered, Miki joined in at the chorus.

 _The burden's of honesty's ours,_

 _We bare it alone in our hearts_

 _We've heard the truth in music,_

 _Try to tell them all._

[ **Loewen and Miki** ]

 _Many still choose not to hear,_

 _Even with questions made clear_

 _Their comfort lies in silence,_

 _And our songs they fear._

 _And though our journey is long,_

 _And our sacrifices never seem to cease_

 _We cannot stop singing_

 _The earth has blessed us with song_

 _So we choose to sing through our suffering,_

 _We'll be heard through harmony_

 _The music must be sung!_

 _Even alone I must sing the song of the earth!_

At end of the song Miki and I were crying but so were the upper spheres and Professor Arkhan. "Loewen, we have decided that you will be given a second chance." The upper spheres told me.

 **Third Person pov:** When the upper spheres said that Loewen started to glow and his outfit turned to a white shirt with blue jeans that had green on them so now he matched Miki.

"Thank you so much!" Loewen cried out in happiness, he and Miki hugged each other in happiness. "I'm so happy that you're an angel again!" Miki cheered out, they kissed each other.

Once the trio went back to the Golden School a party was held in honor of Loewen's return to being an angel and a certain song played. [Play Something There from Beauty and the Beast]

[ **Miki** ]

 _There's something sweet and almost kind_

 _But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

 _And now he's dear and so I'm sure_

 _I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

[ **Loewen** ]

 _She glanced this way, I thought I saw_

 _And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_

 _No, it can't be, I'll just ignore_

 _But then she's never looked at me that way before_

[ **Miki** ]

 _New and a bit alarming_

 _Who'd have ever thought that this could be_

 _True, that he's no Prince Charming_

 _But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

[ **Sulfus** ]

 _Well, who'd have thought?_

[ **Raf** ]

 _Well, bless my soul_

[ **Cabiria** ]

 _Well, who'd have known?_

[ **Raf** ]

 _Well, who indeed?_

[ **Sulfus** ]

 _And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

[ **Raf** ]

 _It's so peculiar._

[ **All Three** ]

 _We'll wait and see_

 _A few days more_

 _There may be something there that wasn't there before_

[ **Cabiria** ]

 _Well here's a thought, perhaps there's something there that_

 _Wasn't there before_

[ **Sweet** ]

 _What Raf?_

[ **Raf** ]

 _There may be something that wasn't there before_

When the song stopped, everyone watched as Loewen and Miki kissed which made them cheer. "I love you Miki." Loewen told her. "I love you Loewen." Miki replied, they kissed again.

 **Raf pov:** All of us are so happy for Loewen and Miki since they can be together again. "That's so sweet." I said with a smile. "I have to agree with you." Sulfus told me, we smiled.

"One day we'll be happy just like them." I told him, Sulfus smirked. "We'll be even happier." Sulfus responded, I laughed in agreement. "Shall we?" I asked him, he nodded at me.

We went out onto the dance floor just as the waltz came on and everyone started to dance after that we watched the fireworks go off outside the school and we were in awe of them.

 _"Everyone got there happily ever after."_ I thought with a smile, Sulfus and I kissed then went right back to watching the fireworks. _"Best night ever!"_ I thought with a huge smile.

 **Last chapter is done! I don't own either songs I only own Loewen, please review and no flames!**


End file.
